The Inappropriate Hunger Games: Hetalia Edition
by Sinistermister
Summary: I put 24 Hetalia characters into the Brantsteele Hunger Games simulator. I modified a lot of events to make it... interesting, and very sexual. Just read it, because my description is honestly not enough to grasp the weirdness and humor that came out of this. XD


**The Bloodbath :**

 **As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds.**

Hungary runs away from the Cornucopia.

Sweden grabs some rat poison he found near the cornucopia.

Finland runs away from the Cornucopia.

Lithuania runs away from the Cornucopia.

Japan runs away from the cornucopia.

Prussia grabs a dildo from inside the cornucopia.

France grabs a potato and retreats.

Seychelles grabs a backpack and retreats.

Germany grabs a spear.

Romano runs away from the Cornucopia.

Norway runs away from the Cornucopia.

Russia grabs a sword.

Poland grabs a hunting knife.

Iceland stabs Belarus to death with sais.

England runs away from the Cornucopia.

Denmark runs away from the Cornucopia.

Spain finds a canteen full of water.

Italy runs away from the Cornucopia.

China runs away from the Cornucopia.

Estonia grabs a spear.

Canada grabs a backpack and retreats, not realizing it is full of packaged lube and condoms.

America runs away from the cornucopia.

Austria grabs a bunch of throwing knives.

 **Day 1:**

Sweden and Finland engage in half-naked lube wrestling to pass time while Prussia watches.

Canada masturbates.

Poland confesses his love to Austria. Austria rejects his confession and things get awkward.

England and Hungary engage in half-naked lube wrestling to pass time while Italy watches.

Seychelles receives some condoms and lube from an unknown sponsor.

Russia masturbates.

Spain flirts with Romano.

Denmark confesses his love to France. France accepts his confession and a romantic relationship is made.

Japan receives explosives from an unknown sponsor.

China flirts with Lithuania.

Estonia receives explosives from an unknown sponsor.

Germany flirts with Iceland.

Norway shoots an arrow into America's ass.

 **Dead** : America, Belarus.

 **Night 1** :

Poland receives a dildo from an unknown sponsor.

Italy receives a dildo from an unknown sponsor.

Romano and Norway have sex in order to win support from the audience and to hopefully gain sponsors.

Denmark has a wet dream.

Sweden masturbates.

Finland receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Canada and France have sex in order to win support from the audience and to hopefully gain sponsors.

Prussia and Japan make out.

China confesses his love to Lithuania. Lithuania rejects his confession and things get awkward.

Spain receives a dildo from an unknown sponsor.

Russia and Iceland make out.

Estonia receives a dildo from an unknown sponsor.

Seychelles, Germany, and Hungary have a threesome in order to win support from the audience and to hopefully gain sponsors.

England slaps Austria's ass.

 **Day 2** :

Iceland flirts with Germany.

Estonia flirts with Spain.

China confesses his love to Seychelles. Seychelles accepts his confession and a romantic relationship is made.

Norway confesses his love to Finland. Finland accepts his confession and a romantic relationship is made.

Denmark receives a dildo from an unknown sponsor.

Austria receives medicine from an unknown sponsor.

Hungary and Canada engage in half-naked lube wrestling to pass time while France watches.

Japan chokes to death on a piece of potato.

Prussia gets drunk with Poland.

Lithuania receives some condoms and lube from an unknown sponsor.

Romano kicks England really hard in the vital regions, killing him.

Italy confesses his love to Sweden. Sweden accepts his confession and a romantic relationship is made.

Russia has an 8-hour nap.

 **Dead** : Japan, England.

 **Night 2** **:**

Russia receives some condoms and lube from an unknown sponsor.

Romano slaps Germany's ass.

China and Seychelles sleep together.

Prussia masturbates.

Finland confesses his love to Sweden. Sweden accepts his confession and a romantic relationship is made.

Poland receives medicine from an unknown sponsor.

Denmark has a wet dream.

Lithuania flirts with Hungary.

Spain receives medicine from an unknown sponsor.

Norway receives some condoms and lube from an unknown sponsor.

Austria gets drunk with Italy and Iceland.

Canada has a wet dream.

Estonia and France cuddle.

 **Day 3** **:**

Romano receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Seychelles receives medicine from an unknown sponsor.

Poland has an 8-hour nap.

Italy masturbates.

Canada receives explosives from an unknown sponsor.

Prussia and Russia engage in half-naked lube wrestling to pass time while Norway watches.

Germany has an 8-hour nap.

China and Hungary make out.

Finland receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Spain masturbates.

Austria receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Iceland masturbates.

Lithuania kicks Estonia really hard in the vital regions, killing him.

France receives medicine from an unknown sponsor.

Denmark bashes Sweden's head against a rock several times.

 **Dead** : Estonia, Sweden.

 **Night 3** **:**

France receives medicine from an unknown sponsor.

Denmark slaps Hungary's ass.

China flirts with Iceland.

Norway gets drunk with Canada and Romano.

Seychelles masturbates.

Italy, Poland, and Russia have a threesome in order to win support from the audience and to hopefully gain sponsors.

Germany and Finland make out.

Prussia slashes Spain with a machete.

Lithuania kills Austria with a dildo.

 **Day 4** **:**

Finland gets drunk with Lithuania.

France receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Germany confesses his love to China. China accepts his confession and a romantic relationship is made.

Italy gets drunk with Seychelles.

Poland has an 8-hour nap.

Canada and Romano engage in half-naked lube wrestling to pass time while Russia watches.

Hungary and Iceland make out.

Prussia and Denmark engage in half-naked lube wrestling to pass time while Norway watches.

 **Dead** : Spain, Austria.

 **Night 4** **:**

Canada flirts with Hungary.

Italy confesses his love to Romano. Romano rejects his confession and things get awkward.

Lithuania and Prussia make out.

Norway receives alcohol from an unknown sponsor.

Germany back-stabs China.

France decapitates Finland with a sword.

Denmark flirts with Iceland.

Russia, Poland, and Seychelles have a threesome in order to win support from the audience and to hopefully gain sponsors.

 **Day 5** **:**

Seychelles kills Iceland with a dildo.

Russia slaps Denmark's ass.

France bashes Poland's head against a rock several times.

Italy slaps Romano's ass.

Germany receives medicine from an unknown sponsor.

Lithuania and Hungary engage in half-naked lube wrestling to pass time while Canada watches.

Prussia flirts with Norway.

 **Dead** **:** China, Finland, Iceland, Poland.

 **Night 5** **:**

Lithuania receives medicine from an unknown sponsor.

Russia fucks France too hard, accidentally killing him.

Germany and Prussia cuddle.

Italy receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Norway slaps Hungary's ass.

Seychelles flirts with Denmark.

Romano receives alcohol from an unknown sponsor.

Canada receives some condoms and lube from an unknown sponsor.

 **Day 6** **:**

Italy receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor.

Denmark confesses his love to Seychelles. Seychelles accepts his confession and a romantic relationship is made.

Norway defeats Russia in a knife fight. Norway shows no mercy and kills Russia.

Hungary gets drunk with Canada.

Romano receives explosives from an unknown sponsor.

Germany confesses his love to Prussia. Prussia accepts his confession and a romantic relationship is made.

Lithuania receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 **Dead** **:** France, Russia.

 **Night 6** **:**

Denmark and Hungary sleep together.

Romano kicks Norway really hard in the vital regions, killing him.

Seychelles receives medicine from an unknown sponsor.

Germany receives alcohol from an unknown sponsor.

Lithuania and Prussia have sex in order to win support from the audience and to hopefully gain sponsors.

Italy receives a dildo from an unknown sponsor.

Canada receives medicine from an unknown sponsor.

 **The Feast** **:**

 **The cornucopia is replenished with food, supplies, weapons, and memoirs from the tributes' families.**

Hungary decides not to go to The Feast.

Romano shoots an arrow into Italy's stomach.

Canada decides not to go to The Feast.

Germany decides not to go to The Feast.

Prussia decapitates Seychelles with a sword.

Lithuania decides not to go to The Feast.

Denmark accidentally steps on a landmine.

 **Day 7** **:**

Canada receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

Lithuania and Germany engage in half-naked lube wrestling to pass time while Hungary watches.

Romano receives some condoms and lube from an unknown sponsor.

Prussia receives alcohol from an unknown sponsor.

 **Arena Event** **:**

 **A swarm of tracker jackers invades the arena.**

Romano survives.

Prussia survives.

Germany survives.

Lithuania knocks Canada unconscious and leaves him there as bait.

Hungary is stung to death.

 **Dead:** Norway, Italy, Seychelles, Denmark, Canada, Hungary.

 **Night 7** **:**

Prussia and Romano cuddle.

Germany and Lithuania have sex in order to win support from the audience and to hopefully gain sponsors.

 **Day 8** **:**

Lithuania flirts with Germany.

Prussia confesses his love to Romano. Romano accepts his confession and a romantic relationship is made.

 **Dead** **:** No one.

 **Night 8** **:**

Romano slaps Prussia's ass.

Lithuania receives some condoms and lube from an unknown sponsor.

Germany receives clean water from an unknown sponsor.

 **Day 9** **:**

Germany kicks Romano really hard in the vital regions, killing him.

Lithuania confesses his love to Prussia. Prussia accepts his confession and a romantic relationship is made.

 **Dead** **:** Romano.

 **Night 9** **:**

Prussia kills Germany with a dildo.

Lithuania dies from an infection.

 **Dead** **:** Germany, Lithuania.

 **Winner** **:** Prussia.

* * *

Want to use my simulation events? Click on load season on the simulation website and enter this code: z7YeStJx


End file.
